


Lost and Found

by Melodea



Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Crying, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Outdoor Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Small Breasts, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodea/pseuds/Melodea
Summary: Alorea manages to escape her captor and flees into the woods, but she doesn't know where she is, and someone is following her.I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800784
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life. If you think pedophilia, rape, bestiality, or other similar themes is okay beyond a writing/role-play/otherwise fictitious setting, you need serious help.

Alorea woke with a start. Her body was sore and every limb felt like jelly. She struggled to push herself up to her knees, and as she sat up she could feel cum slipping out of both of her holes. She grimaced, then realized with a jolt where she was, but something was different.

She still had the collar on, and the rope still kept her tied to the tree. However, the fire was out; not even the coals were alight, and nobody was around. Gasping, barely able to grasp that she was potentially free, Alorea stumbled to her feet and nearly fell on her face. She stumbled and fell against a tree, propping herself up, then scrabbled to free the rope from her collar.

Finally free, she immediately threw herself from the tree and ran into the woods with no idea of where to go next. All she had to do was get far, far away from that clearing. Pain struck her as her feet pounded against rocks and thorns and her body was battered by low-hanging branches. She started sobbing, pushing through the overgrowth, desperately searching for a pathway or a sign of friendly life.

After what felt like ages, Alorea broke through a bush and fell out onto a wide-open pathway. She fell forwards, crumbling onto the stones with a thud and a pained grunt, gasping to catch her breath.

For a moment, all was silent but her breathing. She took this time of peace to gather her bearings and calm down, staring around the area. She looked down the road both ways, and both ways led into nothingness. On either side was just more dense forest.

Once she recollected herself and her breathing slowed, she could finally hear something she hadn't been able to before. Soft, distant scuffling in behind the copse of trees behind her. She tensed, spinning around on the ground, staring in fear at the trees, but nothing was there. The sound faded.

Suddenly, she felt something slam against the back of her head, and her entire world turned dark.

A massive, muscular worgen was carrying little Alorea curled up in one of his arms, unconscious. He pushed through the copse of trees and went deeper into the woods. He made his way to a small clearing with a large tree stump in the center. He dropped her onto the ground, then stared at her exposed body, examining every little detail. Her small, perky breasts and smooth cunt was presented before him. She had soft, fair pale skin, too, and little to no further markings on her petite frame. 

The worgen pulled his pants off, then tossed them to the side and grasped his massive cock. The two other cocks from earlier that day were incomparable; he laid it down on her stomach, pressing his knot against her clit, and the head of his cock reached the base of her breasts. He grinned at the sight, then pulled his cock away, stroking it for a few seconds, relishing the sight of her perfect body. Then he grabbed her gently by her legs and raised her cunt up to his nose. He slid his warm, wet, long tongue over her pussy lips, savoring her sweet taste. Then he slowly shoved the muscle inside of her, her walls a little looser from the punishment she'd received earlier.

The massive man toyed with her sensitive, pink clit for a good, long moment afterwards before lowering her back down to the ground. The attention made her pussy leak. His large hands, larger than her head, explored her body; he was careful not to graze her perfect flesh with his huge, sharp claws. Then he turned her over so she lie on her stomach and pinched her round ass, feeling how small it was compared to his hands

He turned her back over. Grinning broadly, the worgen finally pulled away and grasped his cock once more, staring at her little breasts. She was still sleeping soundly, but she wouldn't be for long. He got into position, towering over her body and pressing the head of his cock up against her pussy. He grasped her by her knees, pulled her up enough that her ass was completely off the ground, then started to slowly push inside of her. The head of his cock was about the size of a man's fist, and it tapered, becoming thicker towards his crotch. His knot was several inches thicker.

Slowly and gently, he brushed the head of his cock up against her pussy lips, spreading them and covering his meat with her juices. Then he started to push in, carefully studying her facial features. As his head broke past her tight lips, her soft features spread into a grimace and she let out a soft groan.

He realized quickly that she was already wet and spread enough for him to start thrusting deep, so as she stirred, he held her down by her thin arms and started to push all the way into her. Once he got about halfway inside of her, she let out a groan and opened her eyes. After a moment she realized what was happening and stared in wide-eyed horror at her new captor, then screamed.

"Sh sh sh," the worgen hushed her, grabbing her by her throat and squeezing enough to cut her off. "Let me inform you of what's going to happen, and then you can scream all you want. I'm going to use you as a fuck toy. If you don't do as I say, you will be severely punished. Understand?"

Alorea was too busy clawing at his hand, gaping and struggling for breath. Her little pussy pulsed around his cock.

"Mmm. Good. Let's begin." He released her throat, making her gasp, then pressed his hand down on her face, forcing her head into the ground, and started pounding the rest of the way into her until his cock head roughly met her cervix. 

She let out a piercing, agonized scream as his massive cock pushed through her tight cunt. Despite the pounding she had received before, she still wasn't loose enough for his huge girth. Her body tensed and twitched as the pain pulsed through her, her arms scrambling out at his arm and her hips jerking impulsively into his.

Finally, with a wet slap, his knot bounced against her thighs. He paused and rolled his hips in a circular motion, pushing his cock against every one of her walls, making the girl groan. Then, eager to get started, the worgen released her face and instead pinned both of her arms down to brace himself. He grinned wickedly at her pain-twisted features. "Get ready, little girl."

With that single warning, the man quickly pulled out, then roughly slammed back into her. Her body jerked upwards along the grass but was held firmly in place by his large hands. Alorea cried out in pain, and those cries turned into screams of anguish as he kept up the fast pace of pulling out completely and then slamming all the way back in. Her little breasts bounced with the force of his powerful thrusts.

Her breathing couldn't keep up; she let out choked sobs and gasps for air between her screams, her tight pussy throbbing and aching from the force of his thrusts. It clenched hard on his thick cock, convulsing and sucking on it like an eager little hole. 

After a few moments, she started feeling his swollen knot bounce against her pussy lips, dangerously close to slipping past them. “Oh, gods, no,” she whimpered breathlessly. “Please!” she screamed, weakly pushing her arms against the hands that held her down. “No!”

With one last hard, powerful thrust, the worgen forced his knot inside of her with a squelch. Alorea screamed so loud that her voice broke and she was left staring wide-eyed up at the beast of a man’s face, mouth agape, face frozen in pain and fear as he filled her womb with his cum. Her stomach bulged and made her appear to be months down a pregnancy, and her limbs seized up as she entered her own orgasm.

"Oh, fuck, yes," the worgen growled as he slowly rode out the rest of his orgasm, leaning over her and burying his snout into her soft neck, taking in her sweet scent and relishing in the feeling of her pussy squirming around his cock.

After fully emptying his load into her womb, he jerked his knot out of her with a painful 'pop'. She sobbed, tears spilling down her face. Her eyes were starting to flutter shut.

He suddenly pulled her up by her hair. "We are only just getting started, ya know?" He dragged her over to the tree stump and forced her down on her stomach, bending her body over the object and forcing a lot of his cum to gush out of her cunt.

“No!” Alorea screamed, reaching out to grab the edge of the tree stump with her hands, desperately kicking and clawing, trying to pull herself free from the worgen’s impossibly strong grasp, but she couldn’t. Soon she felt the wet tip of his huge cock head press agaist her tiny, unprepared asshole, and soon after that she felt it start pushing in. “Oh, gods, please--” With a sudden jerk, the worgen’s cock was plunged halfway into her rectum, making the small elf tense and her mouth gape in a silent scream.

Quickly and eagerly, the worgen picked up the pace, ignoring the intense and almost painful friction of the girl’s tight ass clenching down on his thick cock, drawing blood with every forceful, merciless thrust until his knot finally clapped against her soft asscheeks. 

Alorea’s screams were endless, now, echoing through the trees but reaching no ears. None that cared, anyway. Her nails dug into the bark of the tree stump and her legs hung out stiffly to either side of the worgen’s hips as he worked his dick around her tight anus. Soon, precum dribbled out of his cock and he was able to move more smoothly.

The worgen gripped Alorea by the throat with one hand and by the waist with the other, his claws almost touching. Then he adopted a steady pace, pounding into her ass at a ruthless speed, his knot slapping against her skin with every thrust. The girl did everything she could to breathe between her sobs, tears rolling down her face. 

The brutal rape of her ass went on for several minutes, and Alorea was exhausted. Although still in immense pain, she stopped screaming and crying so loudly, falling limp in the worgen's tight grasp, just letting him fuck her small body into the tree stump.

Then the grip on her throat tightened, warning her the man was near his climax. She reached up to grab at his massive hand, gasping. It only clenched tighter and tighter, until she started to feel her throat close and her eyes bulge from their sockets. Her body started to convulse as she desperately tried to get him to loosen his grip.

The hand around her waist had slipped up to her stomach and was squeezing just as hard, making the rest of the worgen's cum dribble out of her pussy and down her thighs. Unable to breathe or beg, she made an odd, unhealthy choking sound deep in her throat. Suddenly, with one final, powerful thrust, the worgen's knot pushed into her anus. Alorea seized and jerked, her arms flailing outwards and her legs stiffening up as he filled her with cum a second time.

Finally, the worgen had the mind to release her throat and did so, letting her body drop back onto the tree stump as he stood over her, groaning in relief, his cock still sheathed deep inside her ass. Alorea screamed and sobbed, wailing weakly as the pain ebbed and flowed through her, until she felt herself rapidly slipping out of consciousness. This time, the worgen didn't stop her.


End file.
